lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover Kart
Crossover Kart is a cart-racing video game created by Dapigin. It was released October 7th, 2017. Description Characters from tons of different franchises come together for an epic cart racing tournament! Play as many memorable characters, and race through memorable locations from different worlds. Franchises 9 4Corners Adventure Time Ant-Man The A-Team Avengers Back to the Future Beetlejuice Black Panther Captain Marvel DC Comics Doctor Who E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Ghostbusters Gremlins Guardians of the Galaxy Harry Potter iNinjago: The Movie Knight Rider The LEGO Movie The LEGO Batman Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie The GameTime Movie The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun Teen Titans Go! Teen Titans Ninjago The Powerpuff Girls Steven Universe OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Star vs. the Forces Of Evil Wander Over Yonder Milo Murphy's Law The Amazing World of Gumball Phineas and Ferb Regular Show The Goonies Press Start * Sonic the Hedgehog * The Nutshack * Cory in the House * Bee Movie * LazyTown * Portal * The Simpsons * Rick and Morty * Venture * Legends Of Chima * LEGO City Undercover * Jurassic World * Lord of the Rings * Scooby-Doo! * Mission Impossible * The Wizard of Oz * Subjective * Minecraft * Gravity Falls * Lilo and Stitch * Malevolence * Wreck-It-Ralph * Inside Out * Frozen * Tangled * Big Hero 6 * Legend Of Zelda * Moana * Aladdin * Brave * Toy Story * Cars * Wall-E * Super Mario * Disney Princesses * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * NinjaNO! * The Emoji Movie MORE TBA Characters The game starts with 25 characters, but you can unlock more characters from racing and DLC Comes With Game: * Finn * Steven Universe * Moana * Rick Sanchez * Luke Hoppkins * Steve (Minecraft) * Homer Simpson * Wonder Woman * Spiderman * The 10th Doctor * Peter Venkman * Mario * Chell * Harry Potter * Benny (The Lego Movie) * Aladdin * Link * Woody * Olaf * E.T. * Sloth * Marty McFly * Michael Knight * Dipper Pines * Lloyd (Ninjago) Unlockable (In order of unlocking): * K.O. * Hiro Hamada * Stitch * Maui * Morty * Sonic * Zelda * Rapunzel * Enid * Phineas Flynn * Trail Blazer * Gametime * Dapigin * Fun * iNinjago * Sky * Trigger * Shade * Searing * Pixel * Skittle * Dr. Aidan Quinn * Kiddiecraft * Endermonkey * Miles * Cipher * AD * Shogun * BriinE * The Lego Blazer Movie Reskin Pack * The Gametime Movie Reskin Pack * Malevolence Reskin Pack * EJOIAF Reskin Pack * iNinjago: The Movie Reskin Pack * On The Trail Reskin Pack * TALOVAG Reskin Pack * Dapigin: The Series Reskin Pack * Kai * Zane * Star * Marco * Ludo * Toffee * Summer * Mr. Gar * Chunk * Hiro * Baymax * Dash * Lisa Simpson * Mabel Pines * Stanley Pines * Stanford Pines * Robbie Rotten * Stingy * Barry B. Benson * Tito Dickman * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Buzz Lightyear * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Darrel * Limited Edition COWBOY DARREL Reskin * Robert Jacob * Pipipi * Robyn Jacob * Wyveslender * Shooter * Batman (DC) * Lego Batman Reskin * Batgirl (TLBM) * Robin (DC) * Lego Robin Reskin * Teen Titans Go Robin Reskin * Cyborg (DC) * Teen Titans Go Cyborg Reskin * Beast Boy (TTG) * Raven (TTG) * Starfire (TTG) * Teen Titans OG Reskin Pack * Peridot * Lapis * Jasper * Iron Man * Captain America * Black Widow * Ant Man * Jake * Marceline * Princess Bubblegum * Fern Reskin * BMO * Ice King * LSP * Flame Princess * NEPTR * Cyberman * 1st Doctor Reskin * 2nd Doctor Reskin * 3rd Doctor Reskin * 4th Doctor Reskin * 5th Doctor Reskin * 6th Doctor Reskin * 7th Doctor Reskin * 8th Doctor Reskin * 9th Doctor Reskin * 11th Doctor Reskin * 12th Doctor Reskin * 13th Doctor Reskin * Huntress Wizard * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Toad * Toadette * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Mario Babies Reskin * Doctor Mario Reskin * Shy Guy * Yoshi, Toad and Shy Guy Recolors * Wyldstyle * Emmett * Unikitty * Metalbeard * Superman * Green Lantern * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Supergirl * The Flash * Green Arrow * Arroverse Reskin Pack (I don't like arrowverse btw) * Cole * Jay * Nya * Sensei Wu * Flare * Vez * Ingo * Stem * Shadowne Reskin * Zorglon * Lord X * Joker * Harley Quinn * Captain Marvel * Black Panther * Starlord * Gamora * Rocket * Groot * Baby Groot Reskin * Drax * Hulk * Thor * Vision * Hawkeye * Loki * Ultron * Frisk * Sans * Papyrus * Toriel * Undyne * Alphys * Asgore * Flowey * Chara * Asriel Reskin * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * NinjaNO Reskin Pack * Joy * Fear * Anger * Sadness * Disgust * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Isabella * Baljeet * Buford * Perry * Agent P Reskin * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * PF 2nd Dimension Reskin Pack * Sanic Reskin * Sportacus * Wheatley * Space Core * GLaDOS * Poop Daddy * Gene * Jailbreak * High-5 * MORE TBA Cups + Tracks TBA Items * Giant Hamster Ball - Makes character invincible and inside a pink ball temporarily * Slimer - Slimes the screen of all other racers, making it harder for them to see * Meeseeks Box - Summons Mr. Meeseeks on your cart temporarily. He punches all of the characters near you * Lightning Nachos- When you use it, it drops on the ground behind you. When a racer drives on it, they get electrocuted * The Claw - A claw that comes out of your cart with an alien on it. it grabs the person in front of you and drags them behind you * Kraggle - Glues nearby racers to the ground temporarily * Dinosaur Egg- Sends a dinosaur to stop the player in first ** Wyvern's Egg - Replaces dinosaur egg in Venture tracks * Tails - Gives your cart Tails like the ones Tails has. Your kart will be able to fly above everything temporarily, meaning no obstacles * Blue Memory- Throw them at other racers to stop them. You have to aim them properly * Red Memory - When you throw them, they track the racer in front of you and hits them. Can be stopped if the target uses Lightning Nachos at the right time. MORE TBA Carts * Standard Cart S * Standard Bike S * Standard Cart M * Standard Bike M * Standard Cart L * Standard Bike L * Centipeedle Cart * Tardis * Homer's Car * Sonic Speedster * Mine Trolley * Workbench Cart * Treasure Bike * K.I.T.T. Trivia * While playing this on the Wii U, DS and Nintendo Switch versions, you can place on Amibos of characters in the game to automatically unlock them. You can also do this on any version by plugging in the Lego Dimensions/Lego Multiverse/Lego Dimensions Ultimate, Lego Wikiverse and Disney Infinity toy pads, and placing a character in the game to unlock them automatically * In the character selection screen, when certain pairs of characters are selected by two players, they interact. These are the interactions: Gametime and Trail Blazer- Gametime: Hey, Trail! Trail Blazer: Hey GT! It's great to see a familiar face after racing complete strangers for a while Wheatley and Chell- Wheatley: I'm pretty sure you're still mad at me for the whole trying to kill you thing so... Chell: ... Rick and Morty- Morty: Geez, I wonder how many races we have to do before we can get a way home Rick: We can go home whenever we want Morty: WHAT? You didn't tell me? Rick: Getting bit by dinosaurs has just been so fun I really don't want to leave! WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! Homer and Bart- Bart: Eat my shorts, fatso! Homer: Why you little! * Many characters can unlock alternate skins and/or drop down menus to play as other characters from selecting them Category:Video Games Category:Racing Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Rating Pending Category:2017 Category:October Category:Inactive Pages